Feeling Explosion
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: My take on Barry's true thoughts and feelings during the lab accident in Princess Problems. (Spoilers!)(Told In Barry's Pov) One Shot!


Feeling Explosion - A Best Friends Whenever Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well, here is a new one shot for BFW! Yeah!**

 **Anyway; I wanted to write this after watching the first episode of season 2! I was inspired to write it after I watched it, so warning there is MAJOR SPILORS! So if you haven't Season 2 Episode 1 (Princess Problems) I suggest you don't read this!**

 **Also, before you read, this is in Barry's Pov. His thoughts and feelings (even though he claims he doesn't have any) about his destroyed RV. So yeah.**

 **Well, without much to say, please enjoy my one shot! :)**

* * *

Feeling Explosion

One Shot

DisneyChannelLover

 **Barry's Pov…**

At first I was confused but then in shock….

One minuet, my best friend Naldo and I were working on an experiment to help get Daisy home, then the next, I was being shoved out my lab by Renaldo and thrown against the side of the Marcus's house.

After being thrown against the side of the Marcus's house, Renaldo and I watched as the RV was blown to pieces. Around us, items from inside the RV flew and a big fire, spread and then disappeared.

Instantly; when the explosion was over, I got up, ran forward a few inches and fell onto my knees.

"I LOST MY LAB!" I yelled in shock and hurt as my whole inside feeling began to crumble to pieces also.

Behind me, Renaldo had stood from where he had been before, "I lost my hat!" Renaldo exclaimed in a sadden voice as he placed his hands on the top of his head. I only continued to frown as I stared straight at my ruined lab. "Oh wait there it is." Renaldo finished as he sighed in relief.

However, the lighten mood didn't stay long and soon enough I felt Renaldo move down beside me and place a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. I could tell he was worried and concerned for me, but I could also tell how upset about the situation he was. So; for a while, neither one of us moved…

…

It had taken some time for Renaldo or I too move from our shocked states. By the time we did, the sound of sirens could be heard from a distance and the sound of Shelby and Cyd coming home came into the view. At first, neither girls knew what was going on. But when the police cars pulled into the driveway along with a firetruck, the girls had gotten the clue and meet us out in the yard.

Both were as shocked as Renaldo and I were…

At first, no one moved. All four of us watched as the police officers and the fire man went about their business and started their jobs. Yet, as they started their jobs, Renaldo greeted Shelby and Cyd, helped me up and the four of us gathered around. A silence formed over us until Shelby broke it.

"I can't believe this happened." Shelby stated with hurt in her voice as her eyed scanned over the area.

"I can't believe it didn't happen sooner." Cyd replied as Shelby walked up next to her.

Of course I ignored Cyd's hurtful words. But, in a way, I had no choice but to agree with Cyd. So; finally trying to snap out of my shocked and upset state; I walked away from my spot and turned to face them.

"It's just a minor setback – "I stated while waving my hands around to make a point. Even though I said it, I still didn't want to believe it. "I-I'll rebuild the RV! – "I began with hope. "It's just like a giant jigsaw puzzle." I continued to explain. "Renaldo, you gather all the debris and flat edges. And I'll get some rubber cement and a giant coffee – "I instructed before breaking into tears. "– table." I finished while continuing to break down. This was it, I finally allowed reality to hit me and I couldn't help but let it out.

Another small silence followed the group as I felt all eyes on me.

Yet, I didn't have to wallow in silence too long, because Shelby broke it once more.

"Barry; you can't rebuild the Rv." Shelby explained as she began to walk up to me.

This was it, I lost it a little and allowed myself to snap at her. I held out one accusing finger and began to advance one her. "That is exactly what someone who is trying to steal my moment would say!" I finished as she backed up while looking at me with worry. However, I didn't give her a chance to speak because I spoke once again. "– But I have a new theory – "I explained quickly changing the whole subject. Everyone eyed me with interest knowing it was about Daisy. "– All I need is a lab – "I explained as I pointed to my now destroyed lab. "– And something with a similar composition to tachyons." I finished as I turned to face everyone while clapping my hands in thought. "Of course! Polypeptides suspended in a lactic acid enzyme." I finished as everyone eyed me once more.

"What the heck is that!?" Shelby questioned with confusion as I frowned.

"Oh! Processed cheese sauce!" Cyd replied as Shelby asked her questioned.

This time, we all eyed her in surprise.

"What!?" Cyd questioned in confusion as she shrugged her shoulders. "I know stuff! – "She began as she stopped in thought. "– About processed cheese." Cyd finished as I smiled.

"Well then, to the school cafeteria!" I yelled with excitement.

So – Just like that, I was off to the school in hopes of figuring out this Daisy problem before the girls. Yet, as I ran towards the school, I allowed my mind to wonder back to the destroyed lab with only one question left in the back of my mind. _What happens now?_

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was my one shot! How was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Now; I tried to capture Barry's emotion and character as best as I could. I'm new at this fandom and new at writing in the person's Pov. So I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Anyway; thanks so much for reading and please remember to leave a review! I would love to hear your thoughts on this and your thoughts on the scene as well.**

 **So; until either my next one shot or my next story; thanks so much! Remember review! Love you guys so much! Thanks again! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
